Unfaithful
by Linde1997
Summary: I can't do this anymore. I really tried but I can't. I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to be responsible for breaking people. I don't wanna do this anymore.


I can't do this anymore. I really tried but I can't. I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to be responsible for breaking people. I don't wanna do this anymore.

_Story of my life  
>Searching for the right<br>But it keeps avoiding me  
>Sorrow in my soul<br>Cause it seems that wrong  
>Really loves my company<em>

It all started in 7th year. Hogwarts was open to those people who wanted to redo their 7th year. Harry and Ron decided to go for auror training. I decided to redo the year. I was so lonely without Ron and Harry. The only constant of my life at Hogwarts before the war was my verbal sparring with Malfoy. Slowly the insults turned to veiled compliments. I started sneaking off to meet him after curfew. We kept it a secret. After graduation we lost touch.

_He's more than a man  
>and this is more than love<br>The reason that the sky is blue  
>The clouds are rolling in<br>Because I'm gone again  
>And to him I just can't be true<em>

Ron asked me out a few months after graduation. I started going out with him. After 3 years I saw Him again. He was transferred to my department. It all started again.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<em>

I started sneaking off to meet Malfoy all the while acting like a faithful girlfriend. I think Ron figured it all out after a few months. He would look at me with that look in his eyes whenever I was late in coming home, when I turned down some dates, when I came home having wrinkled clothes or when I went to work on weekends. The look in his eyes, so painful, it broke my heart every time I saw it.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<em>

What is going on? I am lying to my friends and family. I am sneaking off to meet my childhood rival. I am lying through my teeth, cheating and hurting people. How am I able to do this? what will people say when they learn that I, the Gryfindor Princess, the Muggleborn War Hero hurting and breaking her family's and friends' heart, hurting people who stood by my side through thick and thin, for an Ex-Deatheater?

_I feel it in the air  
>As I'm doing my hair<br>Preparing for another date  
>A kiss upon my cheek<br>As he reluctantly  
>Asks if I'm gonna be out late<br>I say I won't be long  
>Just hanging with the girls<br>A lie I didn't have to tell  
>Because we both know<br>Where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<br>_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<em>

Once I was dressing to go for a date, when Ron came in. I told Ron I was going out with my muggle friends to the mall to catch up on times. What would my friends say if they saw me now, lying to my family and friends? He looked at me with that look again. I could practically hear his heart shatter and break into many small pieces. As I apparated to an abandoned alley near Malfoy's house, I saw him sink to the floor, hunched as if protecting himself.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<em>

How could I have done this? How could I cheat Ron like this? I was not the Hermione before the war. I don't know if I can be her anymore. If I leave Ron, I'll break his heart along with my family's. If I leave Draco, I'll break mine and his heart in the process. Why is the decision so tough? If only there was a way in which I could do the right thing without hurting others?

_Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<br>Get it over with  
>I don't wanna do this<br>Anymore  
>Uh<br>Anymore (anymore)  
><em>

I love Ron, I honestly do but I love Draco more. How can I continue living this lie? Breaking many hearts in the process. I am breaking everyone's trust. But he still doesn't say anything. He is waiting for me to come back. He loves me so much, refusing to drag my name through the mud. How can I cheat a man like that?

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>And everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer (a murderer)<em>

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

I cant do this anymore. I really tried but I can't. I don't want to continue living a lie. If I continue this, Ron will die of a broken heart. If I stop this, I and Draco will die of a broken heart. Why is it so hard? Someone, please, help me make my decision.

* * *

><p>Harry still couldn't believe it. His best friend and sibling of almost 15 years was dead. He was attending the funeral which was grand since it was that of a war Hero. He had not expected this. Why would his best friend, who was laughing with him and teasing him just last month, do this? He felt a warm hand take his and he saw his wife, Ginny, with tears in her eyes for she too had lost her best friend and sibling. He did not know how his other best friend would cope with this. It was a very hard loss for them. He gathered his thoughts and led his wife to the tomb. On the grave stone it was written<p>

_Hermione Potter/Malfoy/Weasley/Granger_

_Loving daughter, sister, friend and girlfriend_

_19 September 1979 – 15 March 2005_

_While she lives cherished in our memories, she is never far away._

_Missed by friends and family._

Harry frowned when he read the inscription. Why were his and Malfoy's surnames on it? Ron's he could understand, even his to some extent, but Malfoy's? He looked at Ginny and saw her looking at him with a similar expression. He squeezed her hand and left her.

Harry climbed onto the podium. He gave a faint smile to everyone and began "Good afternoon. We are all here to attend the funeral of my best friend and sister, Hermione Granger. I remember the day I first saw her, with bushy hair and big front teeth and a bossy voice. She was the first and only person to tell me the names of the books in which I was mentioned. She was our voice of reason. My sister always chose to see the best in everyone instead of the worst. . She always saw the silver lining even in the darkest of times. She was loyal and good hearted. She always did what she thought was the right thing. I am gonna miss her. But I know that she is always here with me and with us. Dumbledore once said, not in these exact words, that he would only be gone from us, when we stop being loyal to them. Like that, I believe, Hermione will be gone from us only when we allow her to leave us from our hearts. Hermione , I miss you. I don't know how we'll survive without you ordering us or bossing us around. Who will I go to for advice? Why did you leave me like everyone else? You promised you wouldn't, you told me you'd be here for me. I miss you, Hermione, I love you" With that he left the podium, not being able to stand all the stares he was receiving.

Ron climbed onto the podium. "Good afternoon. I was not supposed to make a speech today but everyone has been asking me about the inscription. I had it written like that, with mine, Harry's and Malfoy's names because Hermione became the person we know because of all of us. I, Harry and Malfoy played an important part in shaping her to become the lady she was. I felt that it was important to add our names to hers since she too helped us become who we are today. We all are lost without her, even Malfoy. She was his partner at work.. Thank you." As Ron finished saying this, Harry could've sworn he saw Ron wink towards Malfoy, who Harry noticed, was standing there in the corner, looking broken just like Ron. And he could have sworn that Malfoy gave a faint smile in return before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**I know the ending was not that good. I was a bit stumped on what to write. Forgive me.**

**I hope you see that little blue button there. If you press it and write something about this story, something magical will happen. It will make this little author a very happy person. ;D**


End file.
